Sasuke and Sakura: The Musical
by Gaaraisloved94
Summary: A musical about how love changes us and makes us stronger. Sasuke and Sakura realize everything...but through music. YOU NEED TO READ THE LYRICS SORRY ITS A SUCKY SUMMARY!


A few changes I'm making to fit the story:

A few changes I'm making to fit the story:

1) Sasuke and Sakura are 15 when he first leaves

2) The script where Sasuke leaves may not be as accurate like the episode version

3) Sasuke actually realizes he's head over heels for Sakura .

Chapter One: Don't Leave

Sasuke gazed at the picture of his soon-to-be-former teammates' picture with nostalgic, onyx eyes. His heart begged him to stay, but his head yelled no. His deviled conscience brainwashed him into thinking he would grow weak within Konoha's gates. He knew he had to leave; he was past the point of no return.

He never had time to think about leaving. It was an on-the-spot decision. His cool tranquil eyes soon became filled with rage and hatred as the image of his older brother, Itachi Uchiha filled his head. _"You're weak. Why are you so weak? It is because you lack…hatred. You must hate me. To hate me you must gather power."_ His fists clenched at the thought of his brother's remarks when he encountered him not too long ago in a small town. And all because of Itachi, the man who killed his family just to see the limit of his power, Sasuke chose to leave.

One last time, he gazed at the picture. He focused on everyone in it, remembering the times he'd spent with them. "Naruto," he sighed. "How will I be able to forget that obnoxious voice of yours? You weren't always a loser. Thank you for being…my friend." "You know sensei, when I first met you I thought you were a complete baka, falling for that stupid prank Naruto pulled on you. But man, I was wrong. You were so kind to all of us, protecting us and not to mention a great ninja. You were one of the first people to see through me and understand me. I guess your consoling wasn't enough this time…" Finally his eyes locked on the pink-haired kunoichi's photo. His eyes became calm once more, and his fists unclenched and dropped to his sides. "You are so fucking annoying. But you cared. Why? Why did you always go out of your way to help me, or protect me? Why the hell did I push you away? I'm sorry…It's for the best." And with his last "goodbyes" Sasuke swung his backpack over his shoulders and headed out towards the gates of his home.

It was a breezy night in Konoha Leaf Village. The trees rustled with anticipation, and a familiar Cherry Blossom by the name of Sakura Haruno was spotted wondering through the ample trees. The moon shone brightly as it had every night before, and the stars glistened with infinite brightness. "Tonight is beautiful. She moon is shining ever so brightly along with the stars in the sky. They have a spark of joy in each one. Nothing can ruin this night. Nothing." A smile was plastered on her plump lips as she traveled through the dark trees, with the moon to guide her back to her home. Along the way, she heard footsteps. She rushed out of the trees to see who or what was lurking on the path. It wasn't too dark for her to see who it was. She froze right in her spot, and looked at him with pleading eyes. She knew…She had dreaded this moment. And now, here it was, staring her straight in the face.

Soon enough, he felt her presence and saw her standing by the nearest Sakura tree. His eyes locked hers for a moment, but not once were they soft and caring. They were ignorant and emotionless. She stepped further out of the trees to only look even more dazzling in the moonlight. "Sasuke…" she whispered. As he got closer, he didn't stop to say anything to her. He walked straight passed her, making her heart slightly crack. Her eyes widened. She knew she couldn't make any assumptions and start yelling. As hard as it was, she turned around slowly. But just as she opened her mouth, he spoke. "It's late, you shouldn't be wandering around. Go back to sleep." She stared at the ground sheepishly. She knew she shouldn't be out this late at night, and that her mother would be worried. But it wasn't that she needed to be in bed, it's that she didn't _want _to.

"Do you remember this place Sasuke? It was the day you got mad at me; the place where you and I started."

_**Flashback**_

"_I mean, my parents scold me when I'm bad, but he has no one to scold him. And that's why he's always acting up in class. I mean, who does that? Obviously, someone with no parents. Naruto? He's just a big baby! He's selfish and mean. He's all alone!!_

"_Alone…Isolated. Nothing can compare to the pain of being alone. You have no idea what it's like to be alone. It doesn't matter if you don't have parents to teach you."_

"_W-why are you saying this??" She asked in complete awe of Sasuke's response. _

"_Because…you're annoying!" his words were ice cold, and stabbed at the very center of Sakura's heart. Her eyes widened in complete shock as Sasuke (who really was Naruto trying to make Sakura hate Sasuke at the time) walked away._

_**End Flashback**_

"That was the day everything began. Team 7, us being Genin, and you and me..." She said as a genuine smile graced her mouth. "Don't you remember…Sasuke-kun?" She anticipated his reply with beaming eyes. Her hands cupped and she held them tightly against her chest. "**No,"** her eyes widened with tears. "I don't remember that." Her hands started to tremble. She could not cry. She would NOT cry. She _had _to hold back her tears a little longer. A tear reluctantly sank down each porcelain cheek, but her smile stayed the same.

"Of course. How could you remember that, it was so long ago? So silly of me, really." Sasuke just continued walking. "Don't go…Please." She whispered. He stopped walking and turned to face her. "I knew it…I'm not the same as you guys. I have a different path. I'm an avenger. I can't be like you and Naruto." She gasped at his statement. It wasn't true. "You can't go Sasuke! Won't you be all alone? You said it was the most painful thing; being all alone. I know that now. I have a family and friends…But…If you were gone, Sasuke…that would be the same thing! As being all alone!" she was now slowly advancing towards him, the tears streaming down her face. "This is the time where I must go my separate way from all of you." he said bluntly. The moon was now camouflaged by a dark cloud.

"SASUKE!!" she yelled. "I'M SO IN LOVE WITH YOU I CAN'T EVEN STAND IT! IF YOU STAYED HERE, WITH ME WE COULD GET THROUGH THIS TOGETHER! I'LL DO WHATEVER IT TAKES TO HELP YOU GET YOUR REVENGE I SWEAR IT! And if you can't stay…Then take me with you!" The murky cloud covering the moon's vividness and now faded away. Sasuke pondered Sakura's words for a moment. He knew she'd always liked him in a way. But this…This was so intense and passionate. Something he could and would never feel. "You haven't changed," he said. "You're still annoying." and with his last smirk, the crack in Sakura's fragile heart became wider and deeper. Her heart split into two. She fell to the ground on her knees sobbing as he turned around to continue his journey.

Sakura didn't know what to do. He was actually leaving. Nothing she said made him change his mind. All of her feelings meant nothing to him. He didn't care that she loved him and would do anything for him. He just walked.

"_It's hard to let you go." _she sang in a whisper. She then stood to her feet and walked towards him, and he stopped in his tracks. She started to sing to him, still urging him not to leave.

_When you walk away  
You don't hear me say please  
Oh baby, don't go  
Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight  
It's hard to let it go_

You're giving me too many things  
Lately you're all I need  
You smiled at me and said,

Don't get me wrong I love you  
But does that mean I have to meet your father?  
When we are older you'll understand  
What I meant when I said "No,  
I don't think life is quite that simple"

When you walk away  
You don't hear me say please  
Oh baby, don't go  
Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight  
It's hard to let it go

The daily things  
that keep us all busy  
all confusing me thats when u came to me and said,

Wish i could prove i love you  
but does that mean i have to walk on water?  
When we are older you'll understand  
It's enough when i say so,  
And maybe some things are that simple

When you walk away  
You don't hear me say please  
Oh baby, don't go  
Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight  
It's hard to let it go

Hold me  
Whatever lies beyond this morning  
Is a little later on  
Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all  
Nothing's like before

When you walk away  
You don't hear me say please  
Oh baby, don't go  
Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight  
It's hard to let it go

Hold me  
Whatever lies beyond this morning  
Is a little later on  
Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all  
Nothing's like before

_Hold me  
Whatever lies beyond this morning  
Is a little later on  
Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all  
Nothing's like before_

Sasuke felt terrible. But he knew, and kept repeating to himself, "It's for the best." He continued walking once more, and suddenly Sakura screamed words that would haunt him as long as he was away from her. "DON'T LEAVE ME!! IF YOU DO I'LL SCREAM AND- a gush of wind sounded and Sasuke was then standing right behind her. His breath tickled her ear. Her eyes were wide in shock and filled with countless tears.

"Sakura," he cooed softly. "Thank you."

Sakura's wide eyes then got heavy and closed as she was knocked unconscious by Sasuke. He placed her on a nearby bench and carried on to the village gates, where Orochimaru's Sound Five were waiting for him. "I'm so sorry Sakura. Just please, wait for me." And with that, he was gone.

**Three Years Later**

It was scorching hot. The desert sun burned Sasuke's skin. He had no protection, and no water. "Damn Orochimaru, trying to kill me huh?" he criticized. "I showed that bastard. No snake son of a bitch is going to question my power again!" he cursed. The sand blew in various directions, sometimes getting in his eyes which impeded him from seeing clearly. All he had were the clothes on his back, and his katana.

"Damn this fucking heat!" he yelled raising a fist to the sky. He lowered his hand and plopped down on the desert sand. His brows furrowed with frustration and his teeth gritted against each other. "No matter how hot it is, or if the sun burns my skin, or if my throat closes up from dehydration, I know this journey back to my home is worth every step." He admitted. He would soon see everyone again. But would they be glad to see him? And what about Naruto? He could kill him for doing what he did to his village. And Sakura? She must've been heartbroken after that night. Oh the pain she had to live through. But of course Sasuke wasn't thinking about how Sakura was feeling… "Damn it," he cursed (again). "Whoever the Hokage is, he's gonna kick my ass for leaving."

Soon it was nighttime, and very much like the night he left, the moon and stars shone brightly in the night sky. There was a soft breeze to make-up for the searing heat earlier that day. Sasuke lay on the sand, his hands supporting his head gazing up at the stars. He sighed with regret. He was lost; but not physically. He was lost in his thoughts about home.

_I walked across an empty land,_

_I knew the pathway like the back of my hand.  
I felt the earth beneath my feet,  
Sat by the river and it made me complete.  
Oh, simple thing, where have you gone?  
I'm getting old and I need something to rely on.  
So tell me when you're gonna let me in,  
I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin._

I came across a fallen elm tree,  
I felt the branches; are they looking at me?  
Is this the place we used to love?  
Is this the place that I've been dreaming of?

Oh, simple thing, where have you gone?  
I'm getting old and I need something to rely on.  
So tell me when you're gonna let me in,  
I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin.  
So if you have a minute why don't we go,  
Talk about it somewhere only we know?  
This could be the end of everything.  
So why don't we go, somewhere only we know,  
Somewhere only we know.

Oh, simple thing, where have you gone?  
I'm getting old and I need something to rely on.

Now he turned onto his stomach and took out an old ripped photo from his shirt. It was a picture of Team 7. He didn't care to look at Naruto or Kakashi even though he did kind of miss them. All he could do was gaze ruefully at Sakura and her beautiful smile on her face. She looked so happy…

_  
So, tell me when you gonna let me in,  
I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin.  
So if you have a minute why don't we go,  
Talk about it somewhere only we know?  
This could be the end of everything.  
So why don't we go, so why don't we go,_

Hmmm yeahh, ooohhh, oh oh

This could be the end of everything.  
So why don't we go, somewhere only we know,  
Somewhere only we know  
Somewhere only we know.

Sleep quickly engulfed him, but the picture stayed firmly in his grasp. He would never let go again.


End file.
